happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chill Out
'Chill Out '''is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Frostbite, the polar bear who just wants to beat the heat. Roles Starring *Frostbite Featuring *Lumpy *Nutty *Freezy *Lifty & Shifty Appearances * Cro-Marmot *Burr *Spot *Waddles Plot It is a scorching hot day in the city, but everyone is seen at Lumpy's ice cream parlour, where the air is cool. As Freezy licks her popsicle, Frostbite comes inside sweating from the heat. He is relieved to see the ice cream stand, and walks over for some scoops. Inside the walls of the store, Lifty and Shifty have snuck inside. Shifty reveals a plan to shut off the thermostat so everyone will leave for a cooler area, allowing them to take the ice cream. Lifty turns the thermostat off, though the two remain cool by their pocket fans. The heat takes over the ice cream parlour and the snacks begin melting. Freezy tries to open the door, but it is shown that Lumpy locked the door and he is seen outside walking away. Frostbite starts twitching and runs to the ice cream stand. Nearly everything that wasn't melted was eaten by Nutty. Frostbite shoves him out of the way and miraculously finds a piece of vanilla ice cream. Frostbite puts it in a waffle cone and prepares to eat, but Nutty tries to grab it. The commotion causes Frostbite to drop the scoop, and he watches in horror as it melts on the hot floor. Having his last chance of cooling off ruined, Frostbite snaps. He uses the waffle cone to stab Nutty countless times. Nutty slowly succumbs to his wounds and dies, then Frostbite scoops up his flesh in the cone and eats it. Horrified by this, Freezy bangs on the windows trying to break them. She then goes back and rams toward the windows. She crashes through and, despite cuts by the glass, cheers for her freedom. Suddenly, Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck smashes into her, and countless amounts of ice cream flow through the hole in the window. Frostbite puts a huge smile on his face and immediately wolfs down every snack. Lifty and Shifty appear just in time and begin swiping the frozen treats. As Frostbite licks a popsicle, he gets brain freeze, making him flip out again. He pulls the pocket fans out of Lifty and Shifty's pockets and slices them up. As the episode ends, the brain freezes causes a vein in Frostbite's head to burst, shooting out blood which quickly freezes solid. Moral "''We all scream for ice cream!" Deaths #Nutty dies from blood loss after being stabbed by the cone numerous times. #Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck crashes into Freezy. #Lifty and Shifty's faces are shredded by their pocket fans. Injuries #Frostbite's vein bursts. Trivia #This is Frostbite's debut appearance. #This is the first time Spot and Waddles appear in an episode without fighting. Also this is the second time Spot survives, after another cameo in I Thaw That Coming. #Burr, Spot and Waddles make quick cameos in the store at the beginning of the episode. As they were not seen when the door was locked, it can be assumed that they exited before or at the same time Lumpy did. Category:Season 14 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes